Modern computing devices are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. As a result, the computer networks over which those computing devices communicate are being required to handle an ever-increasing amount of traffic. Due to that increased demand, it is not uncommon for one or more communication channels of a computer network to become temporarily congested with traffic. During periods of congestion, one or more network packets being transmitted from one computing device to another computing device may be lost. Such packet loss often results in the computing device having to retransmit the lost network packets, which may further add to the congestion.